


The Demons of Ri

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Seduction, condom use, cowboy, dori is an incubus, dwarves living forever, everyone lives au, life in the future, sexy ways to put on condoms, the brothers ri as demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of non-chronological one shots regarding the Demons of Ri and their role on the quest to reclaim Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr: "The three Demon sons of the Cursed Ri. Being very powerful and dangerous (especially the older two) their services/help can however be bought. And depending on which demon brother someone is dealing with their services can be bought by very rare jewels, blood or flesh.... Though a hard to find book, a well crafted knife or some seriously incredible tea has been known to tempt them once or twice."
> 
> Moved over from [A Different World Altogether](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750521/chapters/1400912).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Balin set out to recruit the fabled Demons of Ri for their Quest.

When they had first decided as a group that the quest was more likely to be successful if they enlisted the help of the Demons of Ri, Thorin wasn’t expecting it to be so… easy. They had heard many stories over their long lives of the brothers. Some said they could take the form of any race they chose, which he knew might be an asset. Some said they preferred dwarven forms, and that they had come from the depths of Erebor in the early days of her founding. This rumor Thorin thought might be true, and he found that particularly intriguing. They said that the demons too had fled Smaug, for they were also terrified of dragon fire and could be easily destroyed in that way. There had also been something unnatural helping them along the road, something unholy defending their camp, if the way the bodies of would-be raiders looked when they found them in the daylight hours. Not a drop of blood was ever spilt, but the bodies looked deflated, like all the air gone out of a leather bag.

 

Thorin was fairly certain they had come to the Blue Mountains with the rest, and finding them hadn’t been that hard, once he knew more of what he was looking for. There were three, he knew, all brothers. One had the strength of twenty dwarves and all the diplomacy and tact of an elf, and the libido of all of them. The next youngest had the gift of speed, and of stealth, and Dwalin was certain it had to be one particular thief that was driving him mad. No jail could hold him, and he was only caught when he wanted to be. Of the youngest, not much was known, save that he had a wealth of knowledge and intelligence stored in his mind and would write anything anyone asked of him… for the right price.

Once they knew who they were looking for and their abilities, it was no trouble to come up with something as an offering. Thorin and Balin were certain it had to be some “distant relations” of theirs, Dori, Nori, and Ori. They certainly didn’t seem to hide their identities, which bespoke of confidence to Thorin. They were not something to be trifled with, but to be respected.

It was just after the supper hour when the three of them knocked on the door to their home. It was answered by the eldest, whom Thorin recognized and Balin knew well, and they could see the little one in the background - one of the court scribes whose name Thorin had never quite been able to catch.

There was no sign of the middle one, and that seemed to make Dwalin a little tense.

“I thought you might turn up here sooner or later,” Dori said once proper introductions were made, and waved them all inside.

They crowded around the kitchen table while Dori made them all tea. Thorin told him of Oin’s ability to interpret teas and runes, and how the results of their own rituals held in the sacred forges of their people seemed agreed with what Oin had come up with. Dori rolled his eyes at it, but seemed to take it into consideration as they all sipped on their tea for a moment in silence.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea,” Dori said. “I miss our home as well, but it seems an awfully risky thing. Dragons may take long naps, and he could simply be asleep for sixty years. It would not be the strangest thing to happen in Middle Earth.”

“That may be true,” Balin said, “but we can’t be the only ones who have turned an eye back to the mountain and the wealth of our people.”

Dori and Ori exchanged a long look, and Thorin thought they might have been communicating silently in some way. “We will discuss this further when I can summon Nori home,” Dori said at last. “Be gone, and consider well what you have to offer us.”

They left and returned to their planning, only to be interrupted three hours later by a thief sliding in through the window. Nori signed up first, enchanted by the thought of all that gold and a better life for his brothers (and because there was a demon hunter closing in on him, he really needed to get out of town as soon as possible), and all he asked for was a set of the finest knives Thorin could forge. This they agreed to, and the contract was done.

Next came Ori, who heard what his brother had done, and Thorin offered him the honor of caring for Erebor’s library and the thousands of ancient books and scrolls there. Ori was delighted by the offer, and signed the contract.

When Dori heard what his brothers had done, he had no choice. They were unsure what to offer him besides the gold, until Balin spoke up with a kind smile, and offered himself. Dori smiled in return and the contract was signed.

With the Demons of Ri by their sides, Thorin felt nothing now could go wrong.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestedby Aloneindarknes7, who wanted to see Dori flirting with other people to make Balin jealous.

The throne of Erebor has been reclaimed, the power restored to the line of Durin, and therefore to the other noble houses of the mountain. Each member of Thorin's Company have been granted a title of high honor: Bilbo is their ambassador from the Shire, or so Thorin hopes it will be, Dwalin is the chiefest general of Erebor's slowly growing, Balin is Thorin's chief advisor. Bombur is Thorin's personal chef, Bofur his Consort, Bifur... is sort of just there. Oin is the Head of the Houses of Healing, and Gloin manages their money and their new banking system, advising Thorin on economic policies relating to his field. Of the Demons of Ri, Nori has been granted permission to run an information network within the mountain, and Balin knows he has his own underlings and informants that protect their King and his heirs and Consort around the clock, just as Dwalin's people do. Ori manages the Royal Library, and Dori manages Thorin's household, acting as his chief steward.

They are titles with which everyone is content, and they allow for the members of the Company to frequently have time off together. This evening they are gathered in a mead hall, save for Thorin, and the music is fine and the crowd large. They're all just a couple ales shy of drunk, even the Demons of Ri, and the music has an even stronger pull over most of them than normal. 

For months now Balin and Dori have been toying with the idea of forming a proper relationship,though Balin knows that he has been promised to Dori. They've been having sex for months now, and Balin has been trying to stave off falling in love with Dori and has failed miserably. Of all his good qualities and his flaws, the one Balin loves the most is that Dori is a tease, an utterly gorgeous tease, forever whispering dirty thoughts into his mind and Balin can't ever quite take his eyes off of him. Tonight he's wearing robes of lavender and a deeper purple that only serve to show off the silver of his hair and beautiful, pale eyes. Balin is reminded of a glittering star in the twilight when he looks at Dori tonight, and it makes him irresistible. 

He's not the only one in the room that thinks so, much to his dismay and his succubus's delight. There is no doubt in his mind that Dori is fully aware that Balin has eyes for him and only him, but he insists on teasing him anyway. Whenever possible, he bends directly in front of Balin, letting him admire the view. He leans in close when they talk, and brushes a hand over his arm, his leg, his back. Balin is only a touch or two away from simply carting Dori out of the mead hall and to his room when the minx slips away to dance with Bofur.

That's not something that particularly worries Balin, what with Bofur being married to his One already, and he sits back and enjoys the show they put on for him. Nori is next, and it's so many kinds of wrong and yet irresistibly hot. Dwalin must think so as well, for he sits down heavily next to his older brother to stare. Balin sees how hard Dwalin is at the sight and knows Nori is going to find himself against whatever wall is closest soon enough.

Dori works his way through the rest of the Company, even indulging Ori in an innocent dance, before he allows strangers to dance with him. It's these dwarves that Balin watches with narrowed eyes, keeping track of their hands at all times. To Dori's credit, he's quite skillful at brushing wandering hands away when they go places he doesn't want them to, but that doesn't make it much easier to bear when Dori lets them touch his hips while he looks up at Balin through lowered lashes.

When one of them finally manages to get a hand on Dori's arse, Balin calmly stands and marches over to the pair. Before the stranger has much of a chance to react his hands are removed and he has been guided quite a few feet away, Balin slipping into his place.

"I was wondering what it would take to get you over here," Dori breathes as they press together to the music.

"You could have asked," Balin informs him, pleased that Dori has let his hands wander where no one else's were permitted.

Off the dance floor, Balin hears a horrified noise from Ori that makes him chuckle into Dori's neck and helps him contain his jealousy a little easier. "I don't suppose you're ready to get out of here?" he asks politely as he kisses the skin under his lips and presses his hips closer.

Dori doesn't need any time to make up his mind, and they slip out the door as quick as can be. Balin manages to hold his emotions in check until they reach his room, where he promptly pins Dori to the door and kisses him roughly. 

"Feeling a little possessive, are we?" his demon asks when they finally part for air. "Didn't you like the show I put on for you, my dear Balin?"

Balin growls into the skin of his neck. "I enjoyed it to a point, yes," he admits, and then sucks at the skin, leaving a mark he knows Dori will throw a fit about in the morning when his body is thoroughly satisfied and the need for sex has left him. 

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a private show instead, my pet," Dori all but purrs into his ear.

Balin pulls away to tug Dori down the dark hallway toward his bedroom. "Yes," he answers, voice still clouded with jealousy and no small amount of lust. "I think I would."


	3. A New Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori learns a new trick hundreds of years later, after condoms have been invented.

The magic had been done ages ago, in the centuries past when they had decided to wed, and now their souls were bound together for time and all of eternity. Had Balin known when he agreed to belong to Dori before the start of their Quest for Erebor all those centuries ago that Dori was immortal and their lifespans were now tied, Balin might have thought twice about the decision. Six members of Thorin Oakenshield's company still survived, and all had seen the world made anew and their friends reborn time and time again. Nori had bound himself to Dwalin, which Balin was ever grateful for (because he did not think he could have handled watching his younger brother die), and Fili had let Ori claim his soul after spending years thinking it over.

The six of them had stuck together over the centuries. Currently they were pretending to be mortals living in a small suburban city of mostly dwarves of which Thorin - born again into their lives - was the mayor. This incarnation looked more like the King than the others had, and seeing him was difficult at times. Though much time had passed since that day, Balin still clearly remembered how Thorin and Kili had been parted from them during the War of the Ring. It felt so strange, to be grateful they had not died during the Battle of Five Armies and that they had all gotten extra time with them. Thorin had been old and gray then, but Kili had been so young still.

Balin sank onto the sofa of the modest home he shared with Dori, a glass of whiskey in hand. He needed a chance to relax, to unwind from the day, to forget about how hard it was not to tell Thorin everything when he was being difficult (which had not changed in any of his reincarnations). For a long while, there was just the sound of the news on the TV and the whiskey stones clinking about the glass as he drank, and then he heard the sound of Dori's car in the driveway.

His lover was home then.

The incubus entered, and Balin stood and went to go greet him. Coat and laptop bag were pried from Dori's hands even as he gave his lover a kiss in greeting. Balin put them up as Dori took off his shoes, and was unsurprised to find himself pinned to the wall once his hands were free of anything that might be damaged or made dirty if Balin dropped it. This wasn't an usual occurrence; going all day without sex usually left Dori incredibly hard up for the sustaining energy he obtained from it by the time he came home. They kissed for awhile, hips pressing together and rocking, and then Dori pulled away and gave him a seductive smile.

Balin knew that look after so many years spent in the incubus's company: Dori had learned a new sex trick, and it was going to be very fun to try it out.

When Dori pulled away Balin was promptly steered down the hall and toward the bedroom, and he gave in with a chuckle and a pinch of Dori's pert behind that made his husband squawk and swat playfully at his hand. 

Once they were in the bedroom it took them little time to shed their clothes and fall upon the big, soft bed that dominated one wall of the room. Like the rest of the bedroom's decorating scheme, the bedspread was full of soothing colors. Different shades of gray, blue, and white dominated the comforter and the light gray of the walls were soothing to wake up to in the morning or after a nap. 

It was a winter evening now, and the room was dark enough that the light streaming in through the large windows and reflecting off the light paint were not enough to hide that Dori's eyes were now glowing. The blue had quickly become Balin's favorite color, even more so when they were cat slit and glowing because that usually meant he was about to get laid. Being an incubus gave Dori a huge competitive advantage over any other lover Balin had ever had in his life; indeed, Dori had lived and loved long enough that he knew almost all the tricks of lovemaking, and he knew how best to apply his knowledge to Balin's body to draw the maximum amount of pleasure out of him.

Instead of joining Balin on the bed immediately, Dori dug into the nightstand for a condom. They both typically preferred sex the way they had been doing it for hundreds of years now, where it ended with Balin's seed leaking slowly back out of Dori, but his lover had his fussy moments and sometimes did not want to have to deal with the mess made by cum. The invention of condoms had been Mahal-sent, Balin supposed, and they had their uses, but it wasn't what he wanted tonight.

Balin had opened his mouth to say so when he caught sight of the mischievous glint in Dori's eye. Curious, he held his tongue, and raised an eyebrow as Dori carefully opened the little package. 

"I read a trick online today," he said with a predatory grin on his face. "That says one can apply a condom with the mouth."

It was nothing he'd ever heard of before, but the thought of how that would look had Balin quickly growing hard even as he rolled over to turn on the lamp so he could watch more easily than he could by squinting in what little light was left. Dori chuckled as he watched, and helped settle Balin back against the headboard so that he had the best angle to see what Dori had planned for him. When the condom was properly in his mouth, Dori let him see that he was holding the reservoir tip with his tongue, slipped between Balin's legs, got comfortable, and lowered his head.

Balin gasped softly as Dori placed the thing over his head, then tried hard not to pout when it slipped out of his lover's mouth and Dori had to pull back. "Sorry," he apologized politely with a smile. The condom was repositioned, and Dori tried it again. 

This time, as he went down, Dori formed his mouth into an "O" shape. Balin felt his tongue press against the tip of his penis before his mouth moved lower. The muscle pressed hard against the underside of the shaft, following those perfect lips as Dori rolled the latex all the way down Balin's shaft with his mouth alone. Deep throating came very naturally to him, and Balin soon felt himself encased firmly in his husband's hot mouth and throat. A soft groan escaped him at the sight of Dori taking him in fully, but it ended abruptly in a gasp as that skilled tongue pressed more firmly against his cock. 

Dori pulled back and grinned up at him, then leaned closer to slide his lips and tongue firmly over every last centimeter of the condom, as though checking its integrity. When he was panting and just on the verge of tangling his fists in Dori's hair (and wouldn't that get him a talking to!), his lover stopped and moved away. Balin watched with hands fisted in the comforter as Dori reached into their sex drawer of the nightstand and took out his favorite lube. Figuring that Dori wanted taken, Balin attempted to shift out of the center of the bed, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind," Dori said sweetly (though his eyes were anything but), "I'd prefer to ride you tonight."

Not one ever to argue against experiencing the exhilaration of watching Dori pleasure himself on Balin, he swallowed hard and nodded his head, unable to find the words to say just how he would very much enjoy that. Dori knew, though, and he took his time applying extra lube to Balin with his hands before he straddled his lover and lowered himself onto his prick with a soft sound of bliss. When he was fully sheathed inside the incubus Balin rested his hands on Dori's hips. They remained mostly still for a moment, kissing and touching only, until Dori couldn't bring himself to wait anymore and he had to move.

Dori started off gently, first rocking his hips gently and squeezing Balin's cock in time to his movements before he lifted himself up slightly and sunk back down. They took their time in moving together, Balin letting Dori set the rhythm and guide their movements as he drank in the sight of Dori caught up in his pleasure, feasting on the energy they raised with the act of coupling. They didn't last as long as either normally might have, Dori because of having to wait all day and Balin due to that clever trick Dori did with his mouth. Roughly fifteen minutes in they came together, Dori spilling with a sharp cry onto Balin's beard and stomach.

When they finished, Balin tied off the condom and dropped it in the trash, then stood and guided Dori to the shower. They cleaned up together, taking their time to gently wash each other and get all the seed out of Balin's beard. When they were dried off they curled back up in bed together, Balin's bad day and troubles with Thorin completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my 66 follower milestone. I figure this will just be that fic I update when I get a significant increase in followers. Next fic will be at 100, I am currently 28 out from that. 
> 
> Also please forgive the bad blowjob. I do not have access to a penis, so I used [this guide](http://contraception.about.com/od/malecondom/ht/Condom_Mouth.htm) to putting on a condom with your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts for this in comments or on tumblr in [my ask box](http://Thorins-a-plus-parentings.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
